Thing's I'll Never Say
by Kyrie Black
Summary: Ginny's made the vow to tell Harry her true feelings....but will she? Songfic to Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say."


"Oh God," muttered Ginny. It was a bright sunny afternoon and she and her mother were inside Madame Malkin's Robes, searching for some new dress robes. She was trying on a pretty crimson dress robe when she saw Ron and Hermione walk in with - Harry. Ginny panicked. Here she was, in a nice new dress robe (a gift for her birthday) and her crush, Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, had walked in and seen her. "Will he notice?" thought Ginny to herself.  
  
"Hey Gin," said Ron.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. "Those are pretty," he said. Ginny blushed furiously and turned the colour of her dress robes.  
  
I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows I'm staring at my feet My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah  
  
After she had gotten her dress robes, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry wanted to check out some books on perfecting his Quidditch techniques, and Ron just wanted to marvel and gape at everything. Hermione and Ginny just stood there, waiting for them to finish. Harry came up to Hermione and Ginny holding up a very bright and very tacky orange Quidditch uniform. "Make me look dashing, don't they?" he asked with a grin. Very. . . thought Ginny, who only smiled. Next they headed over to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry offered to treat them to something cold, since it was so warm outside. Hermione only ordered a Cherry Soda, while Ron ordered a large banana split. "What do you want, Ginny?" asked Harry, turning to her.  
  
"Hmmm," she said, looking at the menu. But she wasn't thinking of a flavour. "What do I want," said Ginny to herself.  
  
If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say  
  
"Ginny? Ginny." Harry was tapping Ginny lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" she asked, leaving her thoughts suddenly.  
  
"What do you want?" repeated Harry, smiling. Ginny smiled back. You of course. . . "I'll just take a chocolate shake."  
  
She waited next to Hermione while Harry took their orders. After they got their orders, they sat down at a small green table and ate and chatted about school, and Quidditch, and other things. Ginny, the entire time had her thoughts on Harry. She was silently lecturing herself on why she should tell Harry how she felt. She had always like Harry, but he being famous, and a year older than she, Ginny had always held her feelings back. She knew Harry would never like her. He wouldn't listen. She was just Ginny. Sister of his best friend Ron.  
  
It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time What use is it to you What's on my mind? It ain't coming out We're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah  
  
"Ginny, don't hold yourself back," Hermione had told her when she found out Ginny's feelings towards Harry. "Risk it. There's a fifty-fifty chance of a 'yes.'" But Ginny was so afraid of the 'no' half that she stayed quiet. She wanted to tell him so badly. But she wasn't bold enough. She was so afraid she wouldn't be good enough for him. He probably didn't like red hair and freckles on a girl. Every day she silently made that resolution she'd tell him. But each day ended with Ginny going to bed telling herself she'd do it the next day. Harry's questions rang in her ears. Ginny. What do you want?  
  
If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say  
  
Hermione seemed to be reading her mind. "Ginny, you've got to tell him. You've just got to. You can't go around wishing like this forever you know. Nothing's going to happen unless you act first."  
  
"She's right," Ginny thought to herself. But she was still scared. She wanted to just keep on silently liking him, to not be bothered if Harry said no. Ginny silently vowed to tell him that day. She kept on looking for the perfect moment to do so, but it just seemed to never come. All day they wandered around Diagon Alley, but Ginny hadn't said anything to Harry since she told him she wanted a chocolate shake. Finally, when they were getting ready to go home, Ginny had decided the perfect moment had come. Harry had slipped into one of the Ministry cars that had been provided for Mr. Weasley, and Ginny slid in next to him. Hermione and Ron should have followed, but they didn't.  
  
"Wait there you two," said Mr. Weasley, as he went off to find Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry," Ginny began.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Ginny couldn't say anything. Her brain was on pause, racking for ideas on what to say. She began to stammer. "I - well . . . um - I . . ."  
  
What's wrong with my tongue These words keep slipping away I stutter I stumble Like I've got nothing to say  
  
Yes, I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah  
  
She looked at Harry. I can do this . . . "I - I love - I love. . ." But Ginny was cut off by Ron and Hermione, who soon entered the car.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," said Ron. "We got, uh, lost." But Ginny knew Hermione was only trying to giver her some time with Harry.  
  
"Hold on Ron," said Harry. "Ginny was just telling me something." ("Ohh!" exclaimed Hermione.)  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, I love - your Quidditch techniques." She turned away, looking outside the window, hoping Harry didn't see how red she turned. God. . . .why can't I say anything?  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, looking a bit flattered. "I've been working on them all summer, reading up on stuff you know."  
  
Ginny turned back to Harry. "Yeah," she started. "You're a great Quidditch player." Ginny began to silently lecture herself again as the car started. "Maybe tomorrow," she muttered to herself.  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say 


End file.
